ToDo Lo QuE hAgO lO hAgO pOr Ti
by Twilight Time
Summary: Alguna vez has sacrificado lo que mas deseas por amor? Aun a costa de tu propia felicidad? Solo para saber que esa persona especial es feliz? A Draco Malfoy le ha llegado el turno... Lo hara?


Ø ToDo Lo QuE HaGo... Lo HaGo PoR Ti ø

Era tarde y la noche estaba fresca. Las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza, empapando las calles de Londres y a un rubio que, apenas había llegado y ya estaba mojado de pies a cabeza. No se inmuto, le agradaban los días frescos y ventosos a demás, le haría bien caminar un poco en la lluvia. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, ya estaba a pasos de las puertas de ese lugar que desde pequeño había detestado. La iglesia.

El lugar estaba colmado de gente, algo que sinceramente no se esperaba. A la novia nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención de tantas personas, lo sabia por que la conocía mejor que su madre, pero al pensarlo de nuevo, la familia de su prometido era mas que numerosa. La cantidad de gente era tanta, que se hacia asfixiante.

Se quedo parado en la puerta de la iglesia, apoyado por una columna. No podía hacer mas, se había prometido no entrar. Se cruzo de brazos, apoyo uno de sus pies por la columna y encendió su ultimo cigarrillo, solo lo hacia cuando esta muy nervioso... o demasiado deprimido. Acerco su boca al cigarrillo, para darle una ultima bocanada, preguntándose como se había terminado tan rápido.

De pronto, la música de un piano empezó a sonar y los presentes habían quedado estáticos, dejando al rubio mas que extrañado, nunca había logrado entender del todo a los muggles. Giro la cabeza, un poco desganado y de un momento a otro entendió el comportamiento de toda esa gente.

Un ángel hacia su aparición en el salón.

Y no era un ángel cualquiera, era su ángel, que ahora parecía insegura de sus decisiones, sus ojos se encontraron con lo de la castaña y por pocos momentos, la vida pareció detenerse en su mirada. Ambos trataban de descubrir que había tras esos ojos. Tristeza? Acaso... Inseguridad? Ella seguía sin moverse, Draco le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de aliento, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la castaña que hizo lo posible para volver a la realidad. Abrió la boca, tratando de decir algo pero solo pudo cerrarla y sonreírle dulcemente.

El trataba de darle prioridad a la razón que al corazón, solo una vez mas; pero le era imposible viéndola caminar hacia ese pelirrojo que no había notado sino hasta ahora, las personas le sonrían y ella, solo se las devolvía débilmente. Al llegar, tomo a su prometido de las manos. La mirada del rubio cambio al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del pelirrojo. Por donde lo mirara era el hombre mas feliz del mundo al sentirla tan cerca, a punto de unirse a el. La adoraba con la miraba y lo sabia, por que el hacia lo mismo. Aun que ahora solo podía pensar en ir y dejar a Weasley sin una mano, para que no volviera a tocarla nunca mas. De repente, como si fuese un capricho de su corazón, giro su mirada para ver la de Hermione y se perdió en ella. En su rostro se percibía una sonrisa y un aire de indiferencia... tal vez nadie se diera cuenta, pero el si. Aun que a simple vista ella parecía tan enamorada de el como el de ella.

En su mente, se hacían presentes los recuerdos de sus años en Hogwods, hacia ya 10 años su ultimo año, cuando compartió la sala común de los premios anuales con ella...

Como detestaba despertar cada mañana y ver su horrible rostro. Tener que escuchar esa voz escandalosa y soportar esa obsesión que por el estudio. Y sin darse cuenta, se fue enamorando y descubriendo que ese rostro no era tan horrible, esa voz no era tan chillona y esa obsesión que tenia la hacia mas encantadora de lo que era. Le agradaba su compañía, y mas, se le hacia necesario estar cerca suyo. Y ella tan inteligente como despistada nunca lo había notado. Tendría que decírselo o sino jamas lo notaria.

Pero...

En que momento comenzó a amarla?

En que momento esa sangre sucia se volvió necesaria para que su vida tengo sentido?

Era algo que no podía controlar, primero la odiaba... odiaba su cabello infernal, sus ojos oscuros, su sonrisa de superioridad y su mirada penetrante. Y todo por que? Por que los deseaba y sabia que serían de cualquiera... menos suyos.

- Estamos aquí reunidos... La voz del sacerdote lo saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos, la ceremonia daba inicio y el rubio sintió una opresión en el pecho, una punzada, le había dolido.

Y si hubiera tenido la suficiente valentía para decircelo? Ahora ella estaría en sus brazos y no en los de Weasley? Ese "Acepto" de la castaña seria para el? Suspiro. No lo sabia... Si solo se lo hubiese dicho, todo podría ser diferente, tal vez ella comprendería por que no deseaba estaría ahí, parado, viendo como la mujer de sus sueños se unía a un hombre que no era el.

Por que demonios nunca se lo dijo? Nunca supo como, nunca hubo nadie que se lo demostrara... nunca hubo nadie que lo hiciera sentir querido... nadie... excepto ella...

Su cabeza le gritaba que se lo dijera pero no tenía caso estarle gritando a la nada... por que eso significaba el en la vida de la castaña. Nada. Nada mas que su molesto compañero. Le era mejor actuar, sino, la perdería para siempre... esta vez sí, para siempre, la sola idea de pensarlo lo aterraba demasiado.

Perderla...

No podía entender como la chica no había terminado odiándolo. El después de medio año juntos como premios anuales, se había transformado en su mejor amigo y nunca le había guardado ni siquiera un poco de rencor. Y podría haberlo hecho! Claro que si, el nunca le dio motivos para quererlo, sino todo lo contrario. Sabia que la había lastimado mucho... demasiado y aveces se preguntaba a el mismo por que lo hacia. La amaba... y le hacia la vida imposible. Que forma de amar era esa? La represión de todos sus sentimientos, ocultarlos tanto tiempo, no tenían mejor salida: Los insultos. Pero eso ya era parte del pasado y prefería dejarlo en el olvido.

Y el recuerdo de una noche de octubre llego a su mente... recordaba esa noche como si fuera ayer, esa noche que ella lo abrazo... como nadie lo había abrazado nunca...

Eran las 2 de la mañana y no podía pegar un ojo. Hacia noches que no dormía y ya no lo soportaba mas. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia la sala común. Y ahí, arrodillada al lado del fuego estaba ella, su ángel envuelta en lagrimas y dolor, y creía saber quien era el culpable de eso. No aguantaba mas, quería ir a declararle su amor en ese mismo momento, susurrarle unas palabras de aliento al oído al ver su rostro triste, a abrazarla y decirle que el estaría ahí para siempre... pero no podía, sabia que esa mujer jamas le correspondería. No tenia caso decircelo, solo lograría perturbarla mas.

- Granger... Dijo con su típica arrogancia.

- Que haces aquí Malfoy? Le contesto ella sin mirarlo y el, se quedo sin palabras.

El silencio fue inevitable pero también tranquilizador.

- Que te sucede? Le pregunto tratando de no sonar demasiado preocupado. Aun que no podía demostrarlo, lo estaba. Y mucho.

-Na-ada fue la respuesta de ella, no tenia ganas de hablar de eso. Acaso a el le importaba?

El se acerco con precaución hasta donde ella estada, se arrodillo, dejando su pecho a la altura del rostro de la chica. No debía acercarse mas.

- Es por Weasley... –titubeo- Verdad?

Antes de que pueda decir mas, Hermione ya estaba llorando en su pecho, dejándolo estupefacto, no sabia como reaccionar ni que hacer. Ella siguió llorando y el, le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- No llores... Dijo al fin, tomando valor. Verla así le era insoportable.

Para su sorpresa, ella rió tristemente y se seco las lagrimas. El sonrió para sus adentros y apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de la castaña, mientras seguía acariciando su cabello.

- Sabes? Le pregunto insegura. No creía que a el pudiera interesarle. - Ron me dijo... que algún día encontraría a esa persona especial que me amaría con todo el corazón, como el lo había hecho y que ese día, el me lo haría saber.

Ya no lloraba. Sollozaba pero las lagrimas ya no caían de sus ojos. Ella levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos de su mayor enemigo. El que ahora la cuidaba como nadie lo había hecho. El le sonrió, era sincero, se notaba. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo, sintiéndose protegida. El estaba entre la sorpresa y la felicidad, no sabia que hacer, le devolvió el abrazo lentamente, temblando un poco. Así pasaron los minutos, que parecieron años. Si el tiempo tendría que detenerse alguna vez, deseaba que fuera en ese preciso instante.

- Gracias...- Susurro ella pegándose mas al cuerpo de Draco. Lo sentía tan cálido, lo miro de una forma especial que solo el podía entender, no con ternura ni amor, pero si con inmensa gratitud y calidez. – no se que hubiera hecho si no estabas aquí.

-No es... nada.

Y en verdad, no lo era.

Por que siempre el estaría ahí... cuidandola... protejiendola... _amandola_.

Era consiente de lo que hacia, estaba entregando a su Hermione en bandeja de plata a Weasley, comprendía que ella seguiría amándolo, pero en ese momento estaba destrozada. La oportunidad perfecta... Y el la dejaba pasar! Estúpido! Pero... sabia que hacia lo correcto, la felicidad de la castaña estaba con Weasley y deseaba que fuera feliz, que no sintiera lo que el sentía en esos momentos.

Pero ahora, que ella iba a casarse, esos recuerdos no eran mas que eso... recuerdos.

Que sentido tenia seguir viviendo así si ella nunca lo sabría? Nunca sabría como moría cuando la veía llorar y como le regresaba la vida al verla feliz...

Que pasaría si jamas lograra olvidarla?

Una sola fue la respuesta.

Seguiría amándola...

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, si uno o mil años, el siempre estaría ahí esperando a que ella le correspondiese, mientras tanto sería paciente hasta el día que ella decidiera regresar a el ha decirle que por fin sabia quien era esa persona que la amaba con todo el corazón como esa noche de octubre.

Cayendo a la realidad, se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, la ceremonia estaba terminando, solo faltaban las palabras de la novia.

- Hermione Granger acepta por esposo a Ronald Weasley para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-_Ya es hora de dejarte ir Granger_. Penso resignado, decidido a irse. Sonrío, a pesar de todo ella estaba mas concentrada en el que en su futuro esposo.

- Hermione Granger...? Pregunto nuevamente aquel hombre.

Con la frente en alto y el auto estima por los suelos, la miro con amor, le dedico la ultima sonrisa sarcástica y susurro unas palabras que Hermione no llego a descifrar, le lanzo un beso en el aire y salió de ese lugar, perdiéndose entre la gente.

No quería oír la respuesta.

Si tan solo hubiera esperado un poco mas, tal vez hubiera sabido que a los pocos minutos de su partida, parado bajo la lluvia, un ángel gritaba su nombre en las puertas de la iglesia.

Pero el... ya estaba muy lejos como para escucharla.

ØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØøØø

(( N Ø T A §))

Saludos gente! Como andan? Ojala bien.

Y no, no abandone ninguno de mis fics(por ahora) pero hace mucho no subía nada. La inspiración y yo nunca nos encontrábamos hace muucho, aparte de que andaba con problemas en la escuela y mi vida nomas, pero eso ya es otra historia. Este es mi primer One-Shot de Harry Potter, asi que tengan un poquito de piedad n.nuu. La inspiración me llego cuando estaba escuchando unas canciones muy tristes y bueno trate de aprovecharla, por que no llega todos los dias. La verdad es que lo tenia escrito desde Octubre pero no me animaba a subirlo, pero si lo dejaba archivado en la computadora mas tiempo iba a perder sentido.

A las personas que estan leyendo esto se los agradezco mucho, estoy bastante nerviosa, nunca había escrito NADA que no fuese Humor o Romance, pero esta vez me salió un Angust desde el fondo del alma(que conmovedor eh?n.un)

Ojala este primer angust de mi vida les haya gustado, esta dedicado a tres personas: a mi hermanita Gaby. A una chica que no conozco mucho pero que si admiro llamada LauraMalfoy y a una cumpleañera que es tambien mi hermanita. Su nombre? Sayito. Que esta cumpliendo el 30 de este mes. Felicidades a ella!

Si alguno de ustedes ha leído mis fics, lamento mucho mi brutalidad y tardanza! Pero de verdad andaba muy ocupada.

Mis otros fics:

Que haces TU en mi cuerpo! Una historia con un toque de humor. Que hacer cuando estas en el cuerpo de tu peor enemigo? Pregúntenselo a Draco y Hermione. Capitulo 2

Big Brother: Cuanto tienes la "suerte" de ser elegido, no te queda mas opción de entrar a este programa y tratar de salvar tu vida. Capitulo 1

El bello Durmiente: Si crees que no pudiste haber tenido peor suerte cuando te toca ser el príncipe, solo espera a ver quien será tu princesa. Capitulo 1

Y sips, esos son los fics que he escrito por ahora. Espero que les gusten y espero sus comentarios sobre este fics, ya saben por favor, suplico: **dejen reviews!** Que son muy importantes!

Cuidense mucho!

Twilight Time


End file.
